


A Missing Link V.2

by eilyahjenee, Zelos888



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character-centric, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilyahjenee/pseuds/eilyahjenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelos888/pseuds/Zelos888
Summary: Ahura figured her new start in Japan would be just another year, but when she learns the town is closed for a card game; she's in for a lot more than she bargained for. Meeting who would be her best friend, that was just a perk that comes with joining in on things she's thought she knew nothing about. Her new start didn't prepare her for her past to come back. Maybe once she actually starts Domino High school, things will be normal.Yu-Gi-Oh DM anime timeline. Eventual romance, can you spot it? Companion story 'A Missing Link V.1' by Eilyahjenee.





	A Missing Link V.2

"I hate shopping day," I muttered to myself as Astennu pulled me along, a shopping bag in one hand, mine in his other. 

"Brother?" I spoke up, craning my neck to look at my sibling. "How come I always need to come with you when we go shopping? It's not like you ever let me buy anything anyway." I sighed, kicking the sand under my feet. Bad idea; now there was sand in my shoe. 

Astennu looked down at me as we continued down the road toward all the shop vendors. "You know I bring you because I don't want anything happening to you while I'm gone. I don't want to leave you alone. " 

I pushed my lips out in a pout. "Brother, it's Egypt. Nothing /ever/ happens in Egypt! There's dirt everywhere; how can anything happen with dirt everywhere?"  
"It's sand, and either way, I don't want to take that chance," Astennu responded.

I huffed. Nothing would happen to me. I would be fine; I always was. Ever since our parents died, Astennu has refused to leave me anywhere. He even wanted to come to school with me for awhile.

We walked for a few more moments before we reached the first vendor Astennu always stopped at. "We'll get some vegetables here, Ahura. Eating healthy is important. You don't want to get big." 

I sighed and nodded. Yeah, but I didn't want to be here either. I glanced around as Astennu shopped. Maybe if I just left for a few second it'd be fine. I knew every shop my brother went to anyway; I'll just come find him when I finish. 

I took one more glance at my brother before slowly stepping back, darting off and running to my left. I didn't know where I was gonna go yet, but I just didn't wanna be bored.   
I stopped after a few moments, panting for breath. When I looked up I noticed another kid. He seemed intent on reading the magazine he held.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up, skipping over to him.

The blond looked up from the magazine he held, looking very confused. "Uhm... Hello." He spoke shyly. 

I smiled. "Whatcha reading?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I never really saw other kids in the marketplace, so already I was having a lot more fun. 

"Oh, uhm, I'm not really sure, but this thing is really cool!" He exclaimed, turning the magazine to me and pointing at a picture of someone riding a motorcycle. 

"Oh yeah!" I agreed. "Motorcycles are awesome, I see them on TV a lot, never seen one here though. Too sandy," I giggled, rocking on my heels. 

The boy seemed shocked. "A motorcycle..." He trailed, repeating my words. 

"Mhmm, you've never seen one before? Like not even on t.v?"

"Nu-uh, well... What's a T.V?" He shook his head. "I don't really get out much."

He seemed sad now;I didn't mean to upset him, but had he really never seen a TV? "It's this thingy that plays cartoons and stuff. It's all square and black."

"Oh, I just saw one of those!"

"They're so cool!" I giggled. 

The blond nodded, looking back to the picture of the motorcycle, then back to me. 

"I'm Malik." He smiled.

I did the same. "I'm Ahura!" I chirped. "Nice to meet you Malik!"

"Mhmm! Thanks for telling me about the motorcycle. You're the best!"

I wiggled and shook my head. "Noooo, not the best, I just wanted to help!"

"You did," Malik assured me, moving to give me a hug. 

I blushed, but hugged back.

"Ahura!!" The unmistakable voice of my brother called.

I pulled back from Malik and turned around, looking down. Oops. I was caught.

"Why would you just run off like that? Do you know how worried I've been?" 

"No," I responded. How could I know?

I could almost feel his eyes narrow. I glanced up at him. He looked furious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I worried you so much."

Astennu sighed and shook his head, relaxing a bit. "It's okay, just don't do it again. I thought I really lost you. Anything could happen out here." 

I nodded.

"Alright, Ahura, let's get back to shopping. I'll even let you pick out the fish tonight." Astennu spoke, taking my hand. As excited as I was to hear that, I didn't want to leave Malik yet.

"But brother, I wanna hang out with Malik some more!"

“Malik?" He asked, looking at me then to the male beside me. "Is that you?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Malik spoke. "Malik Ishtar. Ahura and I just met. She's really nice!"

"She is," Astennu spoke. "Too nice sometimes."

"Malik!" A voice calls from our left.

"Ishizu, sister." Malik spoke, watching as a dark-haired girl approached us.

"Malik, what are you doing out here? I told you to stay close. You didn't listen," the girl, Ishizu, spoke.

"I have the same problem." My brother laughed.

Ishizu turned to him, raising a brow before Malik spoke and she turned her gaze to him.

"I'm sorry sister, I just got excited and forgot. But look, I met Ahura and this is her brother, and she told me what a motorcycle is and, uhm, the black box called a TV! It's so cool sister! I had so much fun!" Malik laughed.

Ishizu didn't responded, just grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him the way she had come from. "Come Malik, it's time to go home."

"What?!" Malik protested. "But sister, you said an hour. It has yet to be an hour!"

Malik only had an hour here? That didn't seem like enough time to shop.

"I know brother, but we have to. We have been here for far too long already." Ishizu spoke.

He sighed in defeat, but spoke up. "Sister, please let me say goodbye to my friend then?" 

Ishizu hesitated for a moment, but released Malik's hand. "Alright."

I didn't know Malik considered me a friend. That made me really happy.

"Goodbye then, Ahura," Malik sighed.

I nodded. "Alright, bye..." I trailed. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"You'll always be my friend right? My awesomest friend!" He smiled.

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Always!" I agreed, giving him another hug for a second before Ishizu spoke.

"I'm sorry brother, but we must be going."

"Alright," The blond sighed, pulling away and waving to me as Ishizu took his hand once more. "Byeeeee!" he called.

I waved back. "Bye!"

"Ready, Ahura?" Astennu asked,

I nodded weakly. "Mhmm. Maybe some things do happen in Egypt!" I giggled

Astennu chuckled. "Yes, maybe," He agreed. "Now, what fish do you want for dinner?"


End file.
